


Safe-ty First

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, Gen, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-09-03
Updated: 2000-09-03
Packaged: 2018-11-10 06:50:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11122044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Liz opens up to Ray.This story is a sequel toThe Apartment.





	Safe-ty First

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Safe-ty First

## Safe-ty First

by Andrea

Author's notes: feed back:   
I am new at this, i would like to know what you think   
also, the subject is rape.

* * *

Disclaimer: These charecters belong to Alliance, well most of them do, the others come form my twisted imagination. oh yeah, Santana belongs to him self and so dose the Blues Travlers, Ricky Martian, Joe Friday, and Clumbo. 

Safe-ty First 

By: Andrea 

* * *

Benton was finally going to take some sick days off so he could go visit Maggie up north for the holidays, something that Liz knew was way over due. she took the keys out of the ignition and pulled her dark brown hair back into a pony tail. she liked the look of the brown uniform better than the serge one Ben wore a lot. But the one thing that she absolutely loved about the whole uniform was the hat. It always made her feel good about her self. "Hey Ray. what's up?" "Not much, I gotta go to the bank today."  
"Oh, can I tag along?" she said almost scarcasticly. "sure, if you wanna." he smiled at her. the car ride to the bank was just like any other, that the two had taken alone. her wanting to listen to Santana and him wanting to listen to something like The Blues Travler. once they got in the bank line they started to argue, again, about who was the best TV dective. "But Clumbo is so much more realistic than Joe Friday." "what? Joe Friday not realistic?" he laughed at her. "who ever says 'just the facts ma'am.'?" "I'll tell you who."  
"who?"  
"Joe Friday thats who.Oh and like Columbo is so much better?" "He is more realistic, cops arent really that clean cut, only a mountie could be like that." He looked up and down at her uniform smiling. "really?" "yes really, Ray you are such..." just then 10 masked men came into the bank armed to the teeth. "every one, hands up, now!!!" one man yelled. 

Ray looked at Liz and with his eyes he pointed to his gun that was hidden, she nodded and looked down to her ankle. He nodded in agreement. one of the armed men came up to the two of them. "Give me your wepons." he said looking at Liz. "She is a Mountie. from Canada. She dosent have a wepon." Ray said to the man. "how would you know?" "because he's my boyfriend. he is lying, I have one on my ankle." "why did you do that!!" he screamed at her.  
"Because if I draw fire I am putting lives in danger." "Down on the ground, the both of you." the man yelled. they both slowly got on to the floor. once the man left Ray began to whisper. "why did you tell him I was Your boyfriend?"  
"Because who are friends with cops"  
"Other cops."  
"Exactly, if he thought you were my friend he would have searched you for your gun, then we would have nothing." "Oh good thinking." "can you see your car from here?"  
"Oh no, I know you Canadians have a thing with blowing up cars, not mine." "I dont want you to shoot at it, I wanted to know if you could see Deif so that he could go for help." he looked around the entrance, "nope, cant see it."  
"shit" he looked at her puzzled. "did you just swear?" "yeah, and?" she said getting angry.  
"Its just I never seen a mountie swear, its sort of weird..." "Would you get your mind back on track here? Big guys with automatic wepons, remember?" He looked around, "you notice some thing off wit these guys." she looked at them for a moment. "they arent stealing any money." she saw all of them just standing around pointing their guns at the people in the bank. "not usual for a bank robbery" he said. They noticed the guys talking about some thing, they were looking in her and Ray's direction. Just then a man came up to the two, "you two in the vault now." ***** 

she took off her hat and coat, then proceeded to roll up her sleaves. Ray watched as she took her hair down from the pony tail. he thought she looked much better with her hair down, it was just so thick, and shinny. "so what do we do now?" he asked while sitting down. she started to pace the vault, "we cant do any thing." she said biting her bottom lip. "are we going to sufficate?" "No. there is air coming into the vault." "good, than we can get out!" he jumped up. "we could, if we were 5 inches by 7 inches." she sat down, "we just have to wait for help to arrive." "you mean in here, but its so small."he said in fear.  
"ok, we'll just tell the angry men with automatic wepons that we want a bigger safe to squeeze into." "this isnt much bigger than the closet." he said non chalantly.  
"the closet, at the station. Ben and I use to" "hold on here cowboy. I dont want to know any thing about you and Ben in any closet." "We just use to talk cases over in there, what did you think we did?" "Well you know how people talk." He gave her a blank look. "People thought you and Ben were fruits." "Well, you know how to be frank about things." "People thought you use to do it with Frank." "thats discusting, them thinking Ben was gay." he said, she looked down at her hands, "And you?" "What?"  
"You know"  
"Ewww I am soo not gay!"  
"just checking, I am sorry if I offended you." "why would you think that I was..."  
"well the going up north thing with Ben, I thought you were in for a big disapointment." "well I am not, gay. there is one thing I require in some one who I do any thing romantic with." "Whats that?" "Breasts." she started to laugh.  
"what happened?" he asked in all seriousness. "what?" "in your past." she pulled back her hair. "well, lets start with the basics." she started."when i was younger my parents didnt like me at all, well my mom hated me my whole life, but when i turned 12 my step dad took great liking twards me. too much liking. On the first night it ever happened I dont even think he knew what he was doing, he was use to beating me but that night he was drunk, and." she paused. "he raped me. after that he barely remembered any thing, just that it felt really good to did what he did. so he did it again, and again. I remember for one week he must have done it every day. when i turned 16 Ben invited me to a dance. It was the first dance that I would have ever gone to. but he knew as well as i did that it would be hard to get away from my step dad. so" Ray took her hand, "Ben knew and he didnt do any thing?" "well yeah. i made him swear on his mothers grave not to tell any one untill i wanted to. any way i got to the dance, and Ben wasnt there, five minutes later my step dad took me back home. Ben told me He was so excited about the dance that he went into his dads room to get some collegne to put on, but when he was in there he looked on the dresser to see his dads gun. he didnt know why he took it, he just did. when he got to the dance i wasnt there, he knew what had happened. he went to my house and climbed up the rain gutter, by the time he got to my room my step dad was giving me the beating of my life, i thought i would die that night. then i saw Ben with his fathers gun in hand as he yelled, 'Let her go now!' of course my step dad never took him seroiusly, 'you arent plannin' on useing that are you boy?' Ben poiented the gun at his head and said, 'i promise you one thing, one day, it might not be today, but one day i will kill you.' after that we tied him up and left. i stayed with Ben and his dad untill i was 18." "what happened to your step father?"  
"on the side he had killed thousands of people by letting some drug go out on the market. i over heard the conversation sending him and my mom to jail. arresting officer was Robert Fraser, a smiling Robert Fraser." Ray half smiled. "so how you wanna get out of here?" she asked while standing up. Just then the vault opened exposing a banker and Welsh at the other end. "Hope we arent late." Welsh said. "fasionably late Leutenant." 

* * *

He could hear a man and woman fighting. Were they still at it? He wondered why they just couldnt get along. He stopped near Ray's desk to see Liz sitting on top of it and the two laughing about some thing, he approached them. "Hello, i am looking for Elizabeth McDougal and Ray Kawolski, they should be fighting some where here, have you seen them?" "Its Canadian humor isnt it?" Ray said.   
"You think you are so funny dont you Ben?" "I do find myself slightly amusing, yes." "Come on Ray, lets leave the comedian to him self." they walked off. "I'm driving."  
"no, I'm driving."  
"well then I get to listen to my music." "I aint listing to any Ricky Martian shaking his bon bon." 'some things never change' Ben thought as he and Deif left the room. 

-The End 


End file.
